Make This Right
by Prettylittlestories1
Summary: April Kepner attends the funeral of late husband Matthew Taylor, who died in a bus explosion trying to save a life. She is confronted with the reality of raising Harriet and her step-daughter alone. Jackson makes an offer. The two realize the importance of family, friendship and love that knows no bounds.
1. Chapter 1 - The Aftermath

**Make This Right**

 **Prologue**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning; the sky was so clear that the puffy white clouds seemed to dance across it. A little girl with long red hair looks up to admire the beautiful sight and twirls, soaking in the sun rays. She'd come to think of the rays as a warm hug from her mother. She clinged on to the bouquet of flowers in her hands a little tighter and proceeded to run up to her mother's tombstone. "Slow down" said her father. He stayed back as he knew this was their "girl time" and there were just some things meant to be kept between them.

After some time passes the little girl stands up so her father could have his moment with her mother. She notices there's a service being held down the hill and she walks down to get a better view. Her father calls out, "Amber, don't go too far. Stay where I can see you." She yells back, "Copy, dad!" then continues on her way. From a little distance she immediately notices a woman with striking long red hair, dressed in all black. She was amazed by her hair because it resembled hers and she hadn't seen anyone with similar red hair since her mother. It brought a smile to her face. She moved a little bit closer as the service appeared to end and people started to walk away. Just then, the lady turns around and catches Amber's eyes. Amber notices tears streaming down her face and is struck by a sudden bout of sadness. She felt the urge to make her happy, so she smiled widely and waved. The pretty lady looked up at her, smiled weakly and gave a gentle wave back. She then grabbed the hands of two little girls one to her right and the other to her left and walked away. Amber hoped she'd given the lady with hair that matched hers some happiness. She walked back to her father who grabbed her hand and said, "Wow, no tears today." Amber looked up at him and smiled "Nope, I felt mama's presence."

 **Chapter 1 - The Aftermath**

The wake was finally over. April knew it because she felt like she could finally breathe. She looked around her house and was alarmed at how empty it seemed now. She felt so alone. _My kids...where are my kids?_ she thought. She sped toward her stairs where she bumped into Jackson.

"Whoa, slow down kiddo" he said. "The kids are upstairs napping."

She chuckled _"How did you know that?"_

Jackson smiled warmly, "You still have to ask after all this time?"

April let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't realized just how tense she was until that very moment. Relief. That's what Jackson had given her. She couldn't be more grateful for such a small yet meaningful gift. It was a welcome distraction but only for a short moment. She needed to do something. She didn't want to feel anymore. She'd done too much of it today and she couldn't bear it. So she started to put things away. _A practical distraction_ she thought. No one could ever accuse April Kepner, THE April Kepner, of not getting things done. She was a multi-tasking Queen, a super-heroine of sorts. Even if she didn't feel like much of one today, she could still get things done. Jackson watched her for a bit, amazed by the strength she was exhibiting. He always knew her to be a strong woman but this, this was different. She should be grieving and he wanted to help her.

He walked up to her as she was picking up some plates and took them from her, "April."

She looked back at him, _"If I don't do it now, I'll just have to do it later so..."_

Jackson frowned "So we'll do it later." He placed the plate down and caressed her shoulders "I could use some fresh air; you want some fresh air?"

April smiled _"Why didn't I think of that? Of course. Yes. Please."_

They walked out the door and sat on the wooden porch swing in front of the house. Jackson pushed his feet off the ground and the swing moved to and fro. April couldn't figure out what she was feeling but it felt like comfort. She didn't feel the weight of the world on her shoulders, she didn't feel the pain, the grief, the hurt, the loss, the emptiness. She felt comforted. She shouldn't have been surprised that Jackson would be the one to provide that for her, but she was. It had been so long since they'd actually been able to sit and enjoy each other's company. But this...this felt like sliding into a perfectly fitting glove.

" _Thank you for staying."_ said April.

Jackson looked at her confused, "You say that as if I would be anywhere else."

" _I know, I know. But…never mind it's silly."_

Jackson sat up, "Tell me."

" _You just have this whole new life and I know I do too, or I did. I mean I still do. I don't know… I was just worried I didn't really fit in it anymore. It's so silly, I know."_

Jackson sat back and put his arm around April, "It's funny, I felt the same way. Why didn't we ever say anything?"

" _Well you're the King of avoidance, so there's that"_ April laughed.

"Didn't you hear? I've turned over a new leaf. You'd know that if you ever stopped by the hospital to visit." Jackson joked.

April couldn't help but be embarrassed by this notion. She hadn't admitted to anyone that she was purposely avoiding the hospital. Ever since she quit her job she felt like she was missing something. She loved what she did, she loved helping people in need but she was not a trauma surgeon. She never realized just how much it had become a part of her. She missed it terribly. The exhilaration, the fast-paced nature, the grittiness of it all. But most of all she missed how good she was at it. And boy was she good. She smiled to herself.

" _You know; I haven't said this to anyone, but I've kinda made it my personal duty to avoid Grey Sloan as much as possible."_

"Oh, was that a secret? Huh. Wasn't obvious at all." Jackson replied sarcastically.

April nudged him in his rib, _"Hey!"_ She missed how he teased her. _"I just thought if I went, I wouldn't be able to leave again. It was hard enough giving up that part of my life, but seeing everyone move on without me would've been like stabbing myself in the leg. I didn't want to do that to myself,"_ she admitted.

Jackson drew her closer to him and rubbed her shoulder, "I know. You don't have to explain it to me. I get it. I've just missed your presence. The halls seem a bit more dreary without you there."

" _I like to imagine that the place is falling apart without me._ " April joked, _"I'm sure you found it incredibly hard getting on without me for a year."_

"A year and 5 months to be exact. I've felt every second." Jackson replied.

April smiled and put her head on his shoulder. A familiar position for the both of them. Jackson couldn't help but let out a deep sigh. He hadn't realized just how much he missed his best friend. How could you see someone so often and yet miss them? That's what it felt like. They sat like this for what felt like forever, but in actuality only an hour had passed. The sun was beginning to go down and April knew it was time to get back to reality.

She lifted her head and sighed, _"It's time to get back to real life. This was so nice, I swear for a second there I almost forgot everything that's just happened."_

Jackson could see the sadness in April's eyes and didn't want to leave her, "Maybe I should stay the night. I'll help you clean and get things together. I'll even cook dinner for you and the kids. We're tossing the leftovers."

April laughed, _"You are not touching my leftovers mister!"_ She got up and walked into the house with Jackson right behind her. She turned to him and said, " _Thank you for the offer Jackson, but I have to get used to doing things on my own. I'm grateful for you, I really am but I don't know if I'll be able to do it all on my own. I don't know what that type of life looks like for me. It's better to rip the band aid off now right?"_

Jackson replied, "April, you will never be alone again. That I can promise you. I'm not going to abandon you, even if you say that's what you want. That's a promise I can keep. Just let me stay the night."

April appreciated his kindness so much, she obliged. _"Alright. I guess I can just put off this new normal for a night."_

"It doesn't have to be a night. Maybe this is crazy but it's us..right."

April looked confused. _"Huh?"_

Jackson replied, "I mean, why don't you just move back in with me. The kids will be there, we don't have to worry about trading Harriet on different days; you can take the time you need to get back on your feet, and you'll have more time to settle into this new routine. It's crazy, I know. But is it really?"

April thought about it, _"I don't know Jackson. I'm in a really volatile place right now. I don't know if I'm in the right state of mind to make good decisions, otherwise I would just say yes. Let me think on it some more and give you an answer later."_ She paused for a second, _"Shouldn't you be checking in with someone before making such a generous offer?"_

"Who?"

April raised her eyebrows. Although her and Jackson have been a bit more distant since her marriage, she was pretty certain Jackson was still in a relationship.

"Oh right, Maggie." Jackson recalled. "She's fine, she'll understand. It's not like we live together or anything. But now that you mentioned it, I will bring it up."

" _Okay then. I'll start cleaning and you start dinner. I'm starving. I couldn't stomach any food earlier, but now it seems I've worked up an appetite."_

"I'll get right on it." Jackson said as he walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

April was relieved Jackson offered to stay. Somehow he always knew what was best, even when she couldn't see it for herself. Maybe he was right about them living together again too. She would sleep on it, giving herself something else to occupy her mind from the grief. She knew she would have to confront it sooner or later but for now, it felt good to fill her mind with something more colorful. She smiled to herself and began to clean up. Just then she thought of one of her favorite Bible verses, "The light shines in the darkness, and the darkness has not overcome it." - John 1:5. Maybe she could get through this.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Breakup

**Chapter 2 - The Breakup**

Today was the day. Jackson needed to make a step to show April how serious he was about her moving in. Although Jackson made the suggestion days ago, April managed to avoid giving him an answer, that is until this morning. She decided it was best for her to remain at her house and figure out how to move forward on her own. Jackson felt that April was being stubborn, as if she had something to prove. He wanted her to know it was okay if she needed help and that he was committed to being the person she could lean on. He didn't understand why she was fighting against something that seemed so natural to him. Jackson was all but certain him not telling Maggie of his plans had something to do with her hesitation. Knowing this, he decided to talk to Maggie about it finally.

Jackson didn't get why April was making it out to be such a big deal; he certainly didn't think it was. She is one of the most important people in his life, and she obviously needed a friend; now more than ever. He was prepared to be that friend; he _was_ that friend. Jackson felt she just needed reassurance that this wasn't something he suggested on a whim. He was sure it was the right thing for April, Harriet, and her stepdaughter Ruby. He figured if he could show her that this move wouldn't blow up his life, April would come around to the idea. So that's what he was going to do.

As soon as Jackson reached his apartment, he starts on breakfast for Maggie, in hopes that food would help lessen the blow. _Lessen the blow,_ Jackson chuckled to himself. April must've been rubbing off on him because he really didn't feel this would be a major issue. Everything would be fine. He had a plan. He'd tell Maggie April needed this, Maggie would be understanding of April's situation, and he'd use her stamp of approval to convince April to move in. Simple. Or so he thought. Just as Jackson finished cooking, Maggie walks in. She finds him in the kitchen, kisses him, and sits down at the table.

"Whatever you're making smells good," she says. "How was April's? How's she holding up?"

Jackson walks over with plates of food, " _She's putting on a brave face but I know she's hurting. It's all so fresh. I don't know how much longer she'll be able to keep it together. I want to help out but she won't let me. I get it, it can be hard to get through to her when she's grieving."_ Jackson sighs, " _I even invited her to stay at my place while she adjusts to her new reality and she actually turned me down. Can you believe that?"_

Maggie looked up stunned, "wait, you did what?"

Jackson muttered, " _I offered her a place to stay and figure things out."_

"You don't think that that's kind of a big decision?"

" _I mean, not really for me. It's April. She's...she's the mother of my kids, she's my best friend. I would do anything to help her through this."_

"Okay, maybe I didn't pose that question right. You don't think that's a big decision to make without talking to me about it first?" Anger and confusion begins to boil over in Maggie. She was completely caught off guard by this announcement.

Jackson sensing this shift in energy quickly becomes defensive. " _I don't need your permission Maggie. This is my apartment."_

"I know that. And I'm not trying to sound irrational here. But I spend a lot of time in YOUR apartment. I would think this might come up in conversation with me before you made that offer to April."

Jackson sighs, " _I don't really see it the same way Maggie. I offered to help out someone important to me. That's all. Can we not argue about this? She turned it down anyway."_

"That's not what this is about!" Maggie exclaims, "Please don't make me seem like the bad guy that doesn't want you to help someone in need. That's not it. I just... I just wonder why you didn't think to come to me. Why _wouldn't_ you think of me? I mean, what are we really doing here?"

Jackson didn't like where this conversation was heading. " _Maggie, do you really want to get into this? How did this become a conversation about our relationship? You're blowing this way out of proportion."_

"Please stop deflecting and answer my question Jackson. What are we doing? You were so quick to offer April a place to stay but have never once discussed us one day moving in together. What is that?"

At that moment Maggie tuned everything out. This all felt surreal to her. She and Jackson had been dating for a while and she'd been feeling like they weren't moving forward for some time now. But for Jackson to tell her of his plans of moving April in so nonchalantly? That made her feel as though they were actually taking steps backwards. It truly wasn't about April, although she beagn to think, _she his ex-wife who is newly widowed, not to mention the mother of his child, which means they've had sex, a lot of sex. On second thought, there doesn't seem to be any upside to this situation_. Maggie felt like her feelings weren't being taken into account and she was certain she wasn't "blowing this out of proportion." It wasn't just anybody, it was April. Jackson just couldn't see what she could see. What everyone could see. He gave a part of his heart away a long time ago. And he didn't leave much space for anyone new to occupy it. She's tried, God she had tried. But there has always been a barrier between them and she knew Jackson never completely let her in, even if Jackson didn't want to admit it to himself. And this just proved that. Maggie snaps back to reality just in time to catch Jackson's response.

" _I guess I haven't thought about it. Honestly. I've just been happy where we are. I don't want to mess this up. We've got a great thing going."_

"So you don't think about our future then? Living together? Marriage? Kids?"

Jackson exhaled deeply, " _I've been living in the present moment. I haven't tried to put myself in future scenarios. But I do want more kids...one day. As for marriage, I don't know if I want to get married again, I don't know if I even still believe in it."_

"Well that's definitely something that would've been good to know."

" _...because that changes things? Look I don't know when or if I'll be ready for marriage again. But is it really a dealbreaker?"_

Maggie gets up and starts pacing, "I've never thought about not getting married. It's something I do want for myself. I never knew that option may be off the table with you. This is just a lot to take in right now. I think I'm just gonna go."

" _Maggie...you started this conversation. I didn't even want to discuss this. It's too soon in our relationship to even be having this talk. Can we please just rewind?"_

"No, no. It's fine. I'm fine. My boyfriend doesn't think of our future but offers his place to his ex-wife. It's totally fine!"

" _That's not fair."_

"Maybe it's not Jackson. But I think I've had my fair share of unfairness in this relationship." "You know," Maggie chuckles to herself "I _could_ probably get past this. That's just the type of person I am. I love you so much and I want this to work, even at my own expense at times. I'm so used to taking care of everyone else but what about me?"

" _I take care of you."_

"Yes, in your own way. But maybe I need more. I need to feel safe. And moments like this make me feel insecure. You make me feel crazy and unreasonable and I know that I'm not."

" _I'm sorry Maggie. I don't know what you want me to say here."_

Maggie sighs, "Something other than another apology."

Maggie walks over to the counter to gather her things. Jackson, not wanting to leave things like this follows her as she walks towards the door.

" _Can we just take a breather and pick this back up tonight? I'll cook...again. Maybe this time we'll actually eat."_

Maggie looks Jackson in the eyes and caresses is face, "No. I'm sorry."

She kisses him and walks out the door leaving Jackson confused.

He didn't have much time to mull over what just happened before he had to head back to April's house to pick up Harriet for daycare. The ride to April's felt like the longest ride he had ever taken. His mind was preoccupied with what just happened in his apartment. He didn't know what to make of everything. _Did we just break up?_ he thought to himself, _so much for proving my life wouldn't be blown up_. He didn't know how he could convince April to move in with him now. When Jackson finally reaches April's house he finds her dressed in an apron. She invites him in and goes straight to the kitchen.

" _Is Harriet ready?"_ he yells out.

April walks back out and leads Jackson to Harriet who's seated at the dining room table.

"Not quite yet, we're running a little behind on time. But you know what? Why don't you just stay for breakfast, or brunch at this point. Come on, I made your favorite!"

" _Waffles?!"_ Jackson exclaims.

April chuckles and sets a plate down for Jackson, " _Need me to cut them into small pieces like Harriet?"_

Jackson smiles and takes a seat at the table, "Ha ha very funny."

At that very moment the phone rings. April walks over to the living room, sees it's Matthew's mother and announces she's going to take the call upstairs. The call was no more than fifteen minutes in length. She was expecting this phone call to bring her comfort, but instead, it left her feeling emptier than before. Sitting on the edge of her bed, April stares at the wall becoming painfully aware of a gaping hole in her chest. The last time she felt this was when her first marriage ended. It's a hole she has carried with her since, but with Matthew, it didn't feel so much like one. She had almost forgotten it was there. She filled it with new memories and experiences, an entirely new life. It may have taken this new life to accomplish this, but she'd managed it. Now that life she built for herself was shattering right before her very eyes. Through her grief, that gaping hole felt more prominent than ever. She didn't know how she could fill it again. April knew she had to be strong, but how could she move forward if the hits just kept on coming? She wasn't prepared to be a widow taking care of two children but now this? How was she supposed to make sense of everything that she's been left with? Every minute that passed, she felt like the hole within grew larger, and she didn't know what she could do about it. So she cried. Then she cried a little bit more. It seemed like it would never stop. She didn't know how.

It was getting late so Jackson decided to fetch April. Taking the girls upstairs to Harriet's room, he finds April's bedroom door left slightly ajar. He walks in and sees her crying.

" _April? Are you okay?"_

April turns around wiping her tears. "Oh hey Jackson. Are the girls ready? I'm a mess. I'm sorry. Don't mind me. I'll be right there."

Jackson walks over to her, " _Don't apologize. Don't ever apologize for being a mess. Come here."_

Jackson pulls April into his arms. She snuggles her head into his shoulder. It feels familiar. Jackson has always made April feel safe in a way that no one else could. He feels like home. She breathes the familiarity in, and with a deep sigh she looks up into his beautiful green eyes and smiles through her tears.

"Thank you."

Jackson can always tell when April is keeping something to herself.

" _What's wrong?"_ He asks.

"It's Matthew."

She couldn't bring herself to recollect the conversation she had with Matthew's mother. It was too hard.

Jackson seeing her struggle with finding words says, " _We don't have to talk about what's hurting you right now, but I do want to ask you something."_

April wipes her tears, " _What's that?"_

"I feel like I've given you enough time to think it over and seeing you like this makes me certain this is the right thing to do. Will you please move back in with me?"

April finds herself finally coming to terms with not having it all together. She recognizes that she needs a reliable support system to get her through this challenging time, and Harriet needs her father. More than anything, April needs someone she can trust, and who better than her person?

April grabs Jackson's hands and looks up at him with tears in her eyes, " _Yes."_


End file.
